Endowed
by XxGoddess AthenaxX
Summary: "Don't you want to find out if the Uchiha brothers are well endowed?""I lost interest after Itachi.""The Sakura I know would jump at the chance to explore Sasuke's genes in a heart beat""Urgh, now I have a picture of Uchiha Sasuke naked in my head!"


_**An: **I was supposed to have finished this fic for Sasuke's birthday last year but I got distracted and when I finally came back to it, I couldn't remember what I wanted to do with it. Since it's Sasuke's birthday once more, I've decided to finish it and post it up. I know it's a day late but there's a reason for it. To all of my HTILY readers, I'm working on the final chapter and I'm trying to get it perfect before posting._

_Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this oneshot ^_^_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or else I would have Sasuke and Sakura making cute little Uchiha babies already._

_**Dedicated to: **Sasuke-kun, Harry Potter and to my mommy -who will never read this- Happy birthday ^_^_

_-E-__**n**__-_d_-__**o**__-w-_e_-d-__**E**__-_n_-__**d**__-o-_w_-e-__**d**__-_E_-__**n**__-d-_o_-w-__**e**__-_d_-_

Sakura navigated her way through the groups of people that populated the bar and looked for her best friends. She finally spotted Ino and pushed her way past a group of males that tried to grope her on her way past.

"What did you do to your hair?" Ino asked before she could even sit down.

"Nothing much and hello to you to Ino-pig," she sighed and leaned back into the chair.

"Nothing much, then why is it black?"

"Oh that," Sakura tugged on a strand of jet black hair. "I sprayed it black."

"So it washes out?"

"Yup," she pulled Ino's drink towards her and took a sip of it. "Soda water –how boring? Anyway I had to have black hair for my mission and it takes thirty washes to wash it out. I'm only on wash number twenty and it doesn't look like it's beginning to fade yet. Anyway where are Tenten and Hinata?"

"Give me back my water and get your own drink," Ino took the drink back and drank some of it. "Tenten and Hinata can't make it. Tenten is on a mission and Hinata only gets back from her mission tomorrow."

"Great, I'm only around when everyone else is on a mission," Sakura complained. The four of them agreed over a month ago to meet at the bar for some quality girl time since they weren't going to be together until the end of Sakura's month long mission.

"What am I, thin air?"

"You're always around," Sakura laughed at her friend and soon Ino was laughing as well.

"So what was your mission about anyway?"

"The normal."

"I would know what that meant if you told me what the normal was."

"Seduction missions."

"You actually agree to those?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"Well you didn't think I was gonna stay a virgin forever did you?"

"I always thought you would wait for the Uchiha."

"In a way I did, just not the youngest one," Sakura said as innocently as she possibly could while biting on the end of her thumb. It was a habit that she recently picked up that seemed to make guys more attracted to her.

"WHAT?" Ino was half across the table, eyes popping out in disbelief.

"Well I saw his sexy ass body a while before I examined his corpse two years ago."

"I would have never guessed you as the type to do something like that," Ino had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I was on a mission to get info on the Akatsuki and Itachi and he happened to come out of the shower while I was looking through his things."

"Weak excuse."

"He had water dripping down his six-pack and it looked sexy. Come on what would you have done?"

"Jump the guy."

"Precisely. Besides it got me out of trouble because he promised not to tell and I wasn't caught by anyone else."

"Um…Sakura-san," a male voice came from her left.

"Not interested," Sakura replied without even so much as looking at him. She knew that he had walked off and pulled Ino's drink and took another sip.

"Can you never say yes to any of them?" Ino asked, sighing and feeling slightly sympathetic for the guy. After Sakura swapped her old shirt for one that was similar but showed off her flat stomach and shortened the length of her tights, guys came by the truck load to ask her out.

"They all want the same thing and sooner or later they lose interest when they don't get it."

"He looked nice."

"I'm sure. And the next one that's coming is big built and muscled," Sakura rolled her eyes and took in a deep breath before rejecting the next few guys that came her way.

"I would give anything to have truck loads of guys asking me out everyday."

"You would have that many as well if you weren't dating Shikamaru."

"It's a price I have to pay for being taken."

"Uh-huh."

"Guess what?" Ino leaned forward slightly.

"What?" Sakura doubted that she would have any interest in what Ino was going to tell her.

"Sasuke's been watching you since you got here."

"No shit," Sakura rolled her eyes and bit her thumb again. He was sitting at an angle from Ino and if she turned ever so slightly she would be able to look into the onyx orbs that had been staring at her since she walked into the bar.

"And it doesn't faze you that the most desired ninja is staring at you?"

"Nope."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I have no interest in him."

"And the world is frozen in flames."

"Really, I didn't know that," Sakura smirked at her friend's twitching eyebrow. "I lost interest after Itachi and there wasn't much to offer other than a sexy bod and a pretty good endowment."

"Have you been sneaking glances during physicals and comparing?" Ino asked, the mischievous look returning to her features.

"No, I don't handle ANBU very often unless they're in critical states."

"Don't you want to find out if the Uchiha brothers are well endowed?"

"I know that one was I don't really care if the other is."

"You've flipped your lid. You must be extremely stressed out because the Sakura I know would jump at the chance to explore Sasuke's genes in a heart beat and yes the pun was intended."

"Graphic, I'm scarred for life."

"Don't deny that you wouldn't want to."

"Well I wouldn't," Sakura smirked. "Besides I wouldn't want to kill the image I have if it's disappointing."

"So you have in image of him in your head?" Ino smirked.

"No," Sakura was starting to give her natural hair colour a run for her money. "It's more of a general idea of an Uchiha."

"Sakura-san I was wondering if I could buy you a-"

"Not interested," Sakura kept her gaze in Ino's direction.

"That one looked totally dejected," Ino chuckled.

"They never learn."

"Now back on topic, you seriously wouldn't want to find out if Sasuke is better endowed then Itachi?"

"You know if it weren't for the music in here, he would be able to hear us?"

"I know," Ino smiled. "His eyes haven't left you, you know that right."

"Well I'm not looking," Sakura stated. "I really don't feel like acknowledging his existence."

"Looks like he's leaving."

"I'm happy for him."

"You really don't care?"

"Nope."

"Scary," Ino pretended to shudder and Sakura laughed at her.

"Haruno-sama, a drink for you," a waiter said placing a drink in front of her.

"From who?" Sakura asked, smirk in place.

"Uchiha-sama said to enjoy the night," the waiter whispered in Sakura's ear and left her with her mouth slightly open.

"About damn time since you finished mine," Ino said, picking up the drink and taking a sip. "Mmmm…Sex on the Beach."

_-E-__**n**__-_d_-__**o**__-w-_e_-d-__**E**__-_n_-__**d**__-o-_w_-e-__**d**__-_E_-__**n**__-d-_o_-w-__**e**__-_d_-_

Sakura yawned as she walked into her apartment. She flung her jacket and gloves on the couch and walked to the kitchen to get a soda. She leaned against the sink and drank it slowly, thinking about her conversation with Ino earlier.

"I don't want to find out if Sasuke's better endowed," she resolved to herself. She repeated it over in her head before satisfied with her decision and walking to her room. She placed her soda on her bedside table before falling onto her bed and sighing.

_-E-__**n**__-_d_-__**o**__-w-_e_-d-__**E**__-_n_-__**d**__-o-_w_-e-__**d**__-_E_-__**n**__-d-_o_-w-__**e**__-_d_-_

_Sakura shivered when the cold air hit her body and pulled closer to her source of warmth. She gasped and closed her eyes in bliss when she felt him trail his tongue along her breasts. She threaded her fingers through his silken hair and tightened her grip with his ministrations._

"_Tell me what you want me to do Sakura," his voice made the warm feeling in her stomach blaze into an inferno. He let his hand trail over her womanhood and up to her navel, his touch sent shivers down her spine._

"_Don't stop," her breath hitched as he left a hickey on the top of her breast._

"_Don't stop what Sa-ku-ra?" he kissed his way down her chest and placed a kiss on her lower abdomen before bringing his lips to her collar bone and trailing kisses along it._

"_Touch me," she shivered in delight as he began to massage her sensitive spot and suck on her pulse. She groaned in protest when he stopped and opened her eyes. His lips were still on her neck and all she could see was his dark hair. His hands ran down her body to her waist and he moved so that he was in line with her. "Don't be such a tease."_

"_Hn," he captured her lips before pushing into her, causing her eyes to close again in pleasure._

"_Sasuke-kun."_

_-E-__**n**__-_d_-__**o**__-w-_e_-d-__**E**__-_n_-__**d**__-o-_w_-e-__**d**__-_E_-__**n**__-d-_o_-w-__**e**__-_d_-_

Sakura shot up and hit her alarm clock with more force then necessary, causing it to shatter. She immediately regretted getting up so quickly because everything started spinning.

"Fuck," she held her head until everything stood still before getting out of bed and walking into her bathroom.

She closed her eyes when she was met with the harsh glare of the sun. She ran the shower while brushing her teeth with more effort then necessary, snapping her toothbrush in half.

"Fuck," she threw the broken plastic into the bin before washing her mouth out and stripping. She heard the chatter outside her window get louder, indicating that Konoha was awake and jumped into the shower.

The hot water running down her body didn't help her get rid of her dream so she shut the hot water off and let the cold water hit her aching muscles.

"SAKURA-CHAN," she heard Naruto's voice over the sound of the water and ignored it. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE." She continued her shower until she heard him yell that he would be back later.

"Fuck," swearing seemed to be the only thing she was capable of this morning. "Who the hell am I kidding; of course I want to find out."

"**Well duh. You've always wanted to know what it would be like to get fucked by Sasuke-kun,"** Inner Sakura yelled.

"No," Sakura blushed.

"**You know you would love to scream his name instead of all those other guys you've been with. Have his hands roam your body and touch your wet-"**

"Pervert!"

"**What? I was going to say 'touch your wet tongue with his' but if you wanna go that route you could have his hot body rubbing up against-"**

Sakura turned off the water and wrapped a fluffy black towel around her. She took another one and rubbed her hair to get the excess water out of it before walking into her room and collapsing on her bed. "Urgh, now I have a picture of Uchiha Sasuke naked in my head."

"**Hehe…"**

_-E-__**n**__-_d_-__**o**__-w-_e_-d-__**E**__-_n_-__**d**__-o-_w_-e-__**d**__-_E_-__**n**__-d-_o_-w-__**e**__-_d_-_

"Sorry to bother you Sakura-san but there are a few ANBU that need you to give them a check up," Nikko said popping her head into Sakura's office.

"ANBU is Shizune's department."

"Shizune-san was is busy with Tsunade-sama and requested that you take the ANBU check ups."

"Hai," Sakura sighed. "Does it include physicals?"

"Just one physical the rest are here for healing."

"How many ANBU in total?"

"Three."

"Today is not my day," Sakura sighed again and looked down at the mission report and paperwork that she was supposed to be finishing. She stood up and followed Nikko to the ANBU department.

"Their files are in their rooms and everything you need is there as well."

"Thank you," Sakura walked into the first room and smiled.

"SAKURA-CHAN," Naruto jumped off the bed and hugged her.

"Let go of me baka."

"You were gone for so long," Naruto whined and sat back on the examining table. "You missed everything. Teme brutalised Sai after he called teme homosexual. Man, I've never seen teme that mad, not even when he and I fight."

"You broke you arm again while I was away," Sakura said reading through his medical history.

"Sai got his ass whipped by teme and then he still had the guts to call teme a girl."

"-Broken ribs-"

"Teme broke Sai's nose and arm for that one."

"-Almost electrocuted by Sasuke's Chidori-"

"And then Sai called him a faggot without balls and a loose vagina."

"-Poison from Sai's drawings-"

"And he said that he had no idea why you would love someone with no balls, personally I think he overdid it there, and teme almost killed him."

"-Naruto with your injuries I'm surprised you're still alive-"

"Sai also said that teme was emotionally inept and couldn't produce an heir with a microscopic dick."

"Take off your shirt so I can heal you," Sakura motioned to the blood that was staining his shirt and cringed when she saw the kunai wound that ran along his arm. "Poison, why am I not surprised?"

"Sai also said that he feels sorry if you would ever want to have sex with teme since teme would be the girl in your relationship and you're so ugly and manly-" Naruto flinched when Sakura broke the needle containing the antidote in it.

"He. Said. What?" Naruto began to inch away when he saw the vein on Sakura's forehead twitching. It was never a good sign when it was visible and worse when it twitched.

"N-nothing S-Sakura-chan," he was so close to the edge of the bed and yelled when Sakura stabbed a new needle into his arm without warning.

"Is he here?"

"N-n-no," Naruto rubbed the sore area on his arm. "He's at home. After Sasuke broke his other arm, Baa-chan said that he shouldn't train again until the end of next month so his bones can heal."

"Do you have any other injuries?" Sakura still had a menacing aura around her and Naruto could almost see the dark chakra emitting from her body.

"Just a few broken ribs," he watched Sakura heal him before bolting out of the room. "Thanks Sakura-chan. See you around." Man he felt sorry for who ever else Sakura saw next.

_-E-__**n**__-_d_-__**o**__-w-_e_-d-__**E**__-_n_-__**d**__-o-_w_-e-__**d**__-_E_-__**n**__-d-_o_-w-__**e**__-_d_-_

"How was your mission Neji-san?" Sakura smiled at the Hyuga prodigy. He always had a way of calming her down when she was around him.

"Time consuming," Neji sighed. He had a few kunai wounds and was sporting a nasty bruise near his ribs.

"Tenten wasn't on the mission with you was she?"

"No."

"Damn," she sighed.

"She should be back tomorrow. She was supposed to finish her mission a day before me but I finished a day earlier than her."

"Oh, thanks Neji-san."

"Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama said that you need to get your mission report to her by tomorrow morning," Nikko's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Urgh," Sakura sighed and finished healing Neji and went to the final room. The nurse that was in there came out blushing before Sakura could reach the door. Sakura lifted her brow questioningly and the nurse giggled before walking on. "Strange," Sakura mumbled and entered the room. "And that's why." Of course the nurse that was prepping the room was a fan girl.

"Hn."

"Nice to see you too Sasuke," she shook her head and picked up his medical file. "Are you and Naruto competing to see who can land up in the hospital more?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes," Sakura pulled her hair back and bit her lip while she read through the file. "Broken ribs, broken wrist, fractured ribs, dislocated hand and shoulder, more broken, fractured and dislocated body parts, kunai wounds. Were you and Naruto having a ball while I was away?"

"Hn."

"And let's not forget poison from Sai," Sakura noticed the frown that appeared on Sasuke's brow and the dark aura that began emitting from him. She put the file down and walked over to him and began inspecting his wounds. "Take off your shirt."

"Aa," Sasuke removed his shirt and sat on the bed.

"Do you and Naruto have to put kunais through the other's chest?"

"Hn."

"Why?"

"Hn."

"Great," Sakura rolled her eyes and began to heal the gash on the Uchiha's torso. She paused when she reached his pants line. "Um…do you mind…?"

"Aa," Sasuke stood and pulled his shorts down, leaving him in just his boxers. Sakura continued to heal him and ran her hand down the area to make sure he was completely healed before moving to the next wound. "You were gone for a month."

"I had a mission."

"You missed my birthday."

"I thought it was just another day of the year to you."

"It is."

"So where's the problem?"

"You missed it. You never miss anything. Not when the dobe is throwing a huge party at my house."

"Of course –who else is going to help clean up?" Sakura sighed and cleaned up the blood the trailed from his lip.

"Not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" she picked up a needle filled with antiseptic and injected it into his body.

"What's that for?"

"To kill the bacteria that got into your wounds. Now don't change the subject."

"You still have it," Sasuke was looking at the necklace he gave her for her birthday. There were pink diamonds in the centre and the chain was platinum with a cherry blossom engraved in it.

"Have what?" she was examining the large bruise he was sporting on his left shoulder and didn't notice his gaze.

"The chain."

"Oh, yeah I love it and it goes great with this outfit,"

Sasuke sighed at her comment. He knew that she would have assumed that it was merely a metal chain and a fake diamond and not real platinum with diamonds embedded on pink stained platinum that reflected the stained pink.

"You owe me you know."

"I was going to come by and give you your gift later."

"Not that."

"Then?" by now she was done healing him and checked his file to see what need to get tested in his physical. "Urgh, you just had to get into a fight to the death with Sai didn't you?"

"Hn."

"Fuck. I have still have to finish up and hand in that report and paperwork on top of your physical."

"Skip it."

"It's now part of my paperwork and I can't finish it if I skip it."

"Hn."

"Words do wonders."

"Aa."

"Wonderful," she moved to examine his upper arms to check if everything had healed properly. "Name and birth date?"

"Hasn't changed in the past nineteen years."

"Weight and height?"

"Still the same."

"Recent injuries?"

"Plenty," Sakura scoffed at the answer she was given and wrote down the injuries that she had healed earlier.

"Have you been sexually active since your last physical?"

"Hn."

"I'm gonna need a proper answer to fill this form out before you can be sent on your S-rank mission."

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a no or should that be a yes?"

"Aa."

"Yes it is," Sakura continued to stare down at the form front of her. "With whom?"

"Like I remember their names."

"Wonderful," Sakura sighed. "Well then, you're gonna need to-"

"No."

"But I have to-"

"Forget it."

"I have to check for S-"

"I don't care."

"Fine we'll skip that and come back later."

"Hn," Sasuke glared at the female in front of him for a second before allowing her to check the rest of his vitals.

"Breathe in."

"Hn," Sasuke did as he was told, never taking his eyes off her for even a split second.

"How are your eyes?"

"Hn."

"I'm gonna need that in proper words."

"Fine," Sakura shot him a dirty look before raising her hands to his eyes and letting them illuminate green. Sasuke suddenly pulled her towards him and joined their lips together.

Sakura was caught off guard, allowing Sasuke to slip his tongue passed her lips. He gripped her waist tightly and began to map his way around her mouth. Sakura felt her arms loop around his neck and began to fight a battle with her tongue. She was never one who liked being dominated. Soon they felt the need for air and broke apart.

"We-we can't-" she moaned when he began sucking on her pulse. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations running through her body when his hands slipped under her shirt and shivered when his ice cold fingers trailed along her sides.

"Can't what Sakura?" the way he said her name made her legs feel like jelly.

"We…need…to…stop…this," her breathing was ragged and she was angry because she was losing control.

Sasuke grunted in return and licked her jaw line. When he reached the junction below between her ear and the end of her jaw, he nibbled on the peachy flesh. Sakura was now leaning into his chest since it was the only thing keeping her on her feet.

"Stop."

"Hn," he began to plant open mouth kisses down her neck and one of his hands stopped caressing her skin to pull the zip of her shirt down.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura's mind was getting more and more fogged over with each touch.

Sasuke pushed the shirt off her shoulders and picked her up so that she was straddling his lap. He kissed his way down to her breasts and unclasped her bra before sucking on the exposed flesh.

"How long do you plan on keeping his up Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke whispered in her ear as his proceeded to pull everything from her waist down off her body.

"Wh-What?"

"Teasing me like this?"

Sakura took in several jerky gulps of air as she was pressed firmly against Sasuke's body and his hardening anatomy.

"You're killing me," Sasuke groaned when Sakura applied pressure to his groin. "Every fucking time we get so close and then something happens."

Pushing Sasuke's boxers down, Sakura finally saw the object of her desire. Mentally, she cheered at the fact that he was indeed well endowed – better than Itachi – and that the rumours about the Uchiha brothers was one hundred percent true.

"Not my fault."

"Hn," Reaching between their groins, Sasuke checked to make sure that Sakura was ready before sliding into her.

Sakura had to bite her lip to prevent her from screaming out at the sensation of being filled and was sure that Sasuke would have more than rather nasty indentations on his biceps from her nails.

"Finally," Sasuke groaned at the sensation of being inside her.

After numerous failed attempts at bedding the Haruno due to constant interruptions, Sasuke thanked Kami-sama that he could finally claim her as his after four long months of torture. Between the hundreds of missions that he received and the hundreds of patients that demanded her healing hands, their failed attempts had never gotten them beyond a mild state of undress.

Pressing their lips together as they reached their peaks, Sasuke moved them so that they were lying on the hospital bed. When she had recovered from her euphoria, Sakura sat up on Sasuke with their bodies still attached.

"What do you think of my hair colour?" Sakura asked, twirling a lock around her finger.

"It's ugly."

"Nani!" Sakura's nose wrinkled in anger.

"I like pink more."

"Pink? I thought that you were straight and after we had sex too," Sakura mused with a false look of innocence.

Glaring at the female perched on top of him, Sasuke moved to sit up and pushed their bodies closer together. "You know that I almost killed Sai for saying that."

"I heard that the dick called me a man," Sakura twitched.

"Manly and I broke his arm for that," Sasuke muttered while giving her a hickey.

"Awww… that's so sweet."

"Sakura," Sasuke gave her a threatening look before resuming his task.

-SLAM-

"Teme hurry up we have a miss- MY EYES ARE BURNING!" Naruto's screams came from the door.

"I told you that Sasuke-san was the girl and that Ugly was the guy," Sai commented from behind him.

Before any of them could stop her, Sakura had sent Sai flying through the hospital wall. Noticing Sakura's state of undress while Naruto was focused on Sai, Sasuke dropped her doctor's coat over her and slipped on his boxers.

"What are you even doing here Sai?" Naruto asked as he stared at the artist through the Sai-shaped hole in the wall.

"Check –cough- up."

"You might wanna add more broken bones to the list," Naruto suggested.

"Let's go dobe," Sasuke spoke up, now fully dressed. "I have to go change so move."

"Huh?" Naruto's head snapped from side-to-side, trying to decide whether it was safe to say anything or not and ultimately decided against it.

Before he walked off, Sasuke bent down and dropped a kiss on Sakura's cheek before whispering in her ear, "The female that I was with since the physical last month was this hot chick with dyed black hair that got rather touchy with my and was interrupted by this guy she was supposed to be seducing is named Haruno Sakura. I'm sure you know how to spell that."

Sakura grinned before turning and walking back into the room. "I'll miss you too Sasuke-kun."

_-E-__**n**__-_d_-__**o**__-w-_e_-d-__**E**__-_n_-__**d**__-o-_w_-e-__**d**__-_E_-__**n**__-d-_o_-w-__**e**__-_d_-_

**_An: _**_I hope you all enjoyed. R&R_

_~Simone ^_^_


End file.
